Wrong Number
by Mademoiselle Mirage
Summary: I found his lips land on mine. This wasn't real. Because no one ever kisses that good! He pulled away, "You wanna hang up on this one?" I shook my head and then he laughed and kissed me again. - Sometimes, your destiny is just a phone call away.


**Disclaimer**: If I DID own Gakuen Alice, I would've been rich by now. And all of you would've practically served me. XD LOL

* * *

Wrong Number  
- Oneshot -

* * *

_Sometimes, the next wrong number you dial might lead you to your destiny  
And let's just hope it's not another setup, OK?_

_- Mademoiselle Mirage -_

* * *

I was completely irritated.

And I couldn't take it any longer! Why has everything gone wrong today? Why was my life so terrible? Am I really _that_ unworthy to have a real life where I can be happy and enjoy my days?

This might be absolutely the worst day I've ever had in my entirely life!

I hurried off to find my phone book and scanned through all the pages until I found Hotaru's new number which was on a taped on a particular page.

I grabbed my phone immediately and dialed Hotaru's number as fast as I could. She better pick up or she's really going to get a punch from me.

As soon as I heard her pick up, I was relieved and started ranting.

"Hotaru, you would not believe what just happened today! My boss, Reo, he actually hit on me! And not just that! He tried to unbutton my top off and even attempted on kissing me! Oh, Hotaru! I should've listened to you but I didn't! Which is just wrong! Not only that, I totally spilled coffee on my super hot crush! And you know what he did? Oh, you don't! He got mad at me and also tried to call the police because I ruined his expensive clothes!"

I was about to explode some more. My heart was beating so fast and my blood was getting hotter and hotter by the moment. I couldn't help myself. I was really angry. And the more I thought of all the things that happened today, the more I started to fume. Then, I continued.

"I really hate my life, Hotaru! I just hate it! And you wanna know what's worse? Kaname called me! Yes! _He_ called _me_! After what he did to me! He kept saying that it was totally not me and it was just him and that he just thinks we should meet other people because he's clearly not the one for me! Which ticks me off! Because he was so right! But he cheated! And he didn't admit it! It was getting crazy! I wanted to stick a fork up through his throat and let him die! I really hate him, Hotaru! I can't believe he has the nerve to call me after cheating on me and making me emotionally hurt!"

I understood completely on why Hotaru hadn't said anything for at least a second to shut me up. She was always like this but I didn't care. I didn't at all. I sighed. "I don't know why I'm still even talking about this. I-I know he's not really sorry or anything which just hurts me the most. I also knew that everything would end this way between us because it was always me. And he just doesn't admit it. Maybe, I don't really deserve to have a real life and a guy to always be there for me to love me."

"Are you for real, woman?" said an irritated male voice. Oh my God.

Who was this guy?

"You're obviously stupid. _He_ doesn't deserve _you_. You're getting things mixed up." He continued.

This is obviously not Koko nor Ruka or even Mochu! It was not either one of them at all! I can't believe it! I don't know who this guy is! And it's like I just spilled my life story to the whole world! God, I'm such an idiot!

"Who are you and what have you done to Hotaru?" I questioned. My words were too quick that I didn't know if he got the message.

He laughed. Oh no, he didn't! "It's best if you didn't know."

That made me curious. "What? You kidnapped her, didn't you?!"

"Nope."

"Then what?!"

"I think you've just changed the topic, girly," He said. "And I think you've dialed the wrong number too."

My eyes widened. "What's your number?"

"355-34-69," He answered.

I checked the paper Hotaru gave me. It was still the same number. Oh God. She totally hated me!

"No. This can't be happening!" I slapped my face. "She gave me _your_ number!"

"That surprises me," He replied sarcastically. It's as if he knew her well.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately?!" I fumed, slamming my fist on my couch.

"You do know that with all of your venting, I couldn't even say a single word until you calmed down, right?" He said. "You should really get some mental help sometime soon, OK?"

Urgh. Who really was this guy?

"Then why didn't you just hung up on me like anyone would?" I asked curiously.

"Because I found your life story very interesting," He said, quite amused.

Man, this guy was really good at this thing. And I'm so disgusted right now.

"FYI, it's not my life story," I told him. My voice sounded challenging and as if I was proud of what I'm saying. "It's just about my day so would you just please tell me what you've done with Hotaru?"

"I didn't do anything to her," He said matter-of-factly. "Because FYI," He mocked. "She obviously gave you my number because she found you annoying."

I don't get this guy. At all.

Come on. Why would Hotaru do that stupid thing? She... OK. He was right. And he's seriously going to hear my mouth again.

"You know what?" I said. "I don't have time for this idiotic thing. I'm hanging up so whatever."

"Wait---"

"Goodbye!"

I pushed a button and breathed in and out. Ugh. He's so annoying.

A moment later, my phone rang. It was from that fake number Hotaru gave me.

"Why are you calling me?!" I demanded.

"Hi."

Argh!

He calls me back just to say hi?! Was he completely insane? Was he on drugs or something? And was he totally trying to piss me off to death?! I'm so hating him right now!

"You can't just call me back just to say hi!" I declared. "And once again, goodbye!"

"Look," He said with his calm voice. I paused for a second. "It was rude of me to listen to your life story---"

"It was so not my life story."

"Yeah, whatever. But seriously. I'm sorry."

"OK?" I said with a doubt.

"And..."

"And what?"

"God, can you please not make it too hard for me to say this?"

"Say what?"

"Can we start over?" He asked. I laughed. "See?"

"Huh?" Was my super smart reply. Ugh. Way to go, Mikan.

"At least talking to me made you feel better," He stated. What?!

"You don't know me, stranger," I said. "Besides, shouldn't you be watching the Sport's Channel or something? Go clean your car or so?"

"Natsume."

"What are you saying?" I questioned, a bit irritated.

"It's my name," He replied. "So what's yours?"

"Hey," I said, obviously annoyed. "Just because you said your name doesn't mean you have the right to know what my name is. For all I know, you could be sixty-seven years old, living in a forest as a hunter and shooting animals for a living."

"I don't like shooting animals because I have a best friend who loves them," He explained. I rolled my eyes. "And plus, I'm not sixty-seven. I'm 22 and could you just please tell me your name?"

"It's Mikan and I don't like you so yeah," I shrugged. "I hope you get the point. Can I hang up now?"

He chuckled, "Mikan... I like it."

I was disgusted. "You're not going to start... _you know_. Doing stuff like _that_, right?" I gulped.

He started cracking up. "You know, I've never met a girl as perverted as you."

"We haven't met yet," I tried to make my point.

"So anyways, what's with this Kaname guy?"

"We haven't met yet," I repeated monotonously.

"He's totally not for you," He was completely ignoring what I just said.

"We haven't met yet," I told him one last time.

"You know what I think? I think you're completely desperate."

My blood just boiled more. He was really trying to make me angry. And I really, really hated him so much. "I am _not_ desperate! Can we please hang up now? You're getting on my nerves!"

"Then why don't you?" He mocked me once again. "I dare you."

And then I did. I threw my phone on the phone angrily like some mad woman who got out of prison.

He started calling again. The sound of my phone ringing just like that made me completely annoyed. I stood up from my couch and went to my bedroom. Why did Hotaru do this to me? Did she really hated me so much or was I really annoying like Natsume said it?

Natsume.

His name disgusts me.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_.

That's it!

I picked my phone up and breathed in, "Why are you even calling me?! Don't you get it? I don't like you so shut up before I call the FBI to investigate on you!"

"Good luck on that," He said sarcastically. Man, I could imagine him smirking already. "The FBI knows all about me."

"What?!" I exclaimed, as if I just saw my car crashed. "What the hell do you mean by that?! You're not some serial killer, are you? Have they been searching for you? Oh my God! You're a rapist, are you!? You're totally calling me because you think I'm attractive and---"

"Woman, you are seriously insane." He said in a calm and cool voice. "Why would I think you're attractive when I already know you are?"

"Oh my God!" I said. I wasn't enthusiastic. I was panicking. "You're stalking me already?! Do you like, have a caller ID or anything? No way! I'm so getting screwed! Please don't kill me or anything! I'll give you all of my money so please stop calling me and stay away from my house!"

"I don't want your money and I don't freaking know where you live," He replied. That was a relief but... "Besides, I wouldn't tell you how I know you're attractive because it ruins the fun."

"You're making my day worse," I told him as I laughed. "Or at least, a little better."

"Let's go for the second."

"Can we hang up now?" I asked impatiently. "I really need to face my ex and splash some water on his face."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nope. I think it's best if I go alone. So yeah. Bye, Natsume."

I heard him sigh, "Yeah, bye."

* * *

"You did not just splash a glass full of water on your ex, Mikan," Sumire said, unconvinced. "And you had a total psycho talking to you on your phone!"

"Hotaru gave the wrong phone number to me, like I said before," I said, glaring at Hotaru who calmly drank her beer. "It's not like we did anything bad. He was being nice."

"You mean, you never---"

"Yes, Sumire," I cut her off before she says anything PG rated. "So please. Please just shut up before my day gets any worse. I even hang up on him several times even though he still wants to talk and I feel really bad right now."

"I hope you understand why I gave you the wrong number," Hotaru smiled, uncrossing her legs. "Oh look. There's Ruka and the other guys. And there comes my cousin too."

"Oh my God!" Sumire shrieked. "The raven haired guy with crimson eyes is your hottie cousin? This is just too good to be true! Does he have a girlfriend? Is he good---"

"Shut up, Sumire," Hotaru said, completely annoyed. "I don't want to know anything about his love life or anything like that. I just want his money. That's it."

"What, he's richer than you?" I asked, a bit shocked.

She sneered, "His dad _is_ the owner of the Hyuuga Company and the FBI knows their family so well. Besides, I think you two would be getting along quite well."

I pursed my lips and wondered. What was she talking about?

"Why do you say that?" Sumire asked curiously. "Oh my God! They're coming!"

Hotaru's cousin and the other two - Ruka and Koko – stood before us. "You have no idea how much you're ridiculously late." Hotaru stated, pissed off, obviously.

"Hi, I'm Sumire," Sumire stood up, holding her hand out in front of Hotaru's cousin. "What's your name?"

"Natsume," He smiled, shaking hands with Sumire.

Three Words: Oh. My. God.

My eyes widened. My mouth opened forming an O but Hotaru closed my mouth as Natsume sat in front of me with that smirk on his face. He was totally not the guy I was talking to this afternoon.

"Well, I gotta go," Hotaru stood up, taking Ruka with her and stopped when she was beside Natsume. She then whispered something in his ear but it's too bad I couldn't hear a thing.

I stood up with an angry look on my face and walked away when someone caught my wrist. I turned around only to see Natsume with that stupid smirk on his face. "Hi."

"You can't---"

"---Just come towards you to say hi?" He chuckled while I gritted my teeth. "I know you so well, don't I?"

"Sorry for being predictable," I said sarcastically but with an unemotional face. "Look, I have to go."

He rolled his eyes and when I started walking away again, he pulled my arm and a second later, I found his lips land on mine. I closed my eyes. This is all a dream.

Because no guy can ever kiss that good! Not even Kaname!

And then he pulled away, grinning, "You wanna hang up on this one?"

I found my head shaking, even though my mind tells me to say yes.

He laughed and kissed me again.

I think our phone relationship just moved up to the next level.

* * *

**Sender:** Hotaru

_You owe me a lot, Natsume.  
And I'm not backing up on this one like the last time you asked to exchange my number with yours._

_- Hotaru_

* * *

**A/N:**I'm a horrible author! You can never find any other author like me! I don't even like the ending! It's all crap. I think I like the first part better but the second half was just terrible. I think I should revise it. It's not worth reading. But, I still hope you enjoyed my trashiness.

Belated Happy New year!

(And we all need your support for the GARCA's! Check my profile for more information.)

Comments are appreciated!

- Pam


End file.
